


【FGO】[马里罗曼]所谓教导

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 马里斯比利×罗曼，奇怪的时间线，总之想写刚变成人的懵懵懂懂的医生被搞得乱七八糟单纯只是想开车而已，希望能顺带写出来一点这俩之间有点微妙的关系和情感（我脑补的）
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 59





	【FGO】[马里罗曼]所谓教导

**Author's Note:**

> 本来还有很多想说的但是好不容易写完之后一看字数我就疯了，我怎么写得出来这么多字的？我好强！
> 
> ready？

“所以，这就是发情期？”

罗玛尼·阿其曼……还是叫他罗曼吧，罗曼整个人缩在柔软的床褥里，烧红的脸色与橘粉色的头发交相辉映，他连眼皮都不愿睁开，软绵绵地用鼻音问坐在床边的那个人。

对方含着笑意回答：“是的，你在发情，阿其曼。”

“唔咕……我讨厌这个词……”二十多岁的青年像是小孩子那样咕哝了一声，考虑到他成为人类的时间，或许这个形容也算是某角度的真相？

天体科的君主思考不由自主地偏离开去，最后忍俊不禁，给没有意识到自己在撒娇的罗曼拨了拨乱糟糟挡在眼前的头发，并说道：“你的状态如何？好一些的话，我们可以开始了。”

“我觉得我可以。”罗曼睁开眼睛，水雾迷蒙的绿色眸子晃了半天才对上焦距，他不免有些泄气，身心都叫嚣着想在被窝里躺到天荒地老，发情期的高热初期表现与发烧没什么两样，他软绵绵地躺在那里，身上盖着又软又蓬松的被子，连一根手指都不愿意动。

“再躺下去的话，你会更加难受。”马里斯比利提醒，窝在被子里的人闷闷地哼了两声：“我知道的。”

发情期终归要开始情潮，如果在那开始前不做好准备的话，很有可能会直接陷入没有理智的狂热中去。

“我知道的。”罗曼喃喃自语：“当初许愿的时候就应该再加一条……但是我也没想到我会变成Omega。”

“是的，我也没想到。”马里斯比利说：“我以为你依然会是beta，或者成为一个Alpha。”

所罗门王是个beta，不受发情期和信息素影响，平和地看待一切事物。

而罗玛尼·阿其曼是个Omega，往好处想，至少让他更有“自己已经是个人类了”的实感。

“这么说我应该高兴吗？”罗曼软绵绵地道：“还是说会有更复杂的情绪？一般人是怎么想的呢？”

“一般人并没有当过国王，也没有从英灵变成人的经历。”马里斯比利道：“你确定现在考虑这个？你的信息素快把房间填满了。”

“信息素……好吧，让我再努力一下……”罗曼艰难地从被子里支起身来，他里面什么也没穿，全身赤裸着如同刚出生的婴儿，又或者像他刚从所罗门变成没有名字的人类。

冷风从掀起的口子灌进来，让他打了个颤，精神上反倒是清醒稍许，他换了个坐起来的姿势，依旧裹着被子，露出酡红的脸颊和因为刚才躺在床上变得乱蓬蓬的头发。

“那就开始吧。”马里斯比利道，他慢条斯理地脱下外套，搭在一旁的椅背上，接着解开衬衣的袖扣，把衣袖往上卷了三折，两边都是。

罗曼安静地看着他做这一系列动作，倒是马里斯比利一边卷袖子，一边对他说：“一般来说是要提前讲解可能的问题或者事故，但你应当都懂……”

天体科的君主凑近仍缩在被窝里的罗玛尼·阿其曼，双手从床单与被褥的缝隙中伸进去，握住了青年的小腿。

与对方身上任何一个地方相似，被马里斯比利握住的地方也发着高热，他将另一只手也伸了进去，沿着小腿往上抚摸。

“感觉如何？”他问罗曼。

“唔……凉的，很舒服。”前所罗门王诚实地回答，“而且我勃起了，这种感觉非常新奇，只是因为一次接触就会产生生理反应，没有任何其他要素……啊！”

他轻轻地叫了一声，马里斯比利的体温相对偏低，对于现在的他来说一路往上的手指简直像是冰块擦过肉体，在小腿处时尚且能忍，当那不会融化的冰块在大腿内侧触碰，他便不可抑制地发出有些甜腻的声响。

“你的手……啊嗯……好凉……”罗曼让马里斯比利停下，他强调：“你的手太凉了。”

“阿其曼，这并不是我手凉的问题。”马里斯比利的手在大腿内侧靠近腿根的部位停下，离Omega挺立的性器和开始泛湿的后穴距离暧昧。

“我明白，虽然我明白。”罗曼嘟哝着，声音渐渐弱下去，马里斯比利贴在他身体上的手已经开始被被窝里的温度浸染，但还是比他本人的体温要低。

“现在我可以继续了吗？”马里斯比利问。

罗曼嗯了一声，又听他的朋友问：“接下来你想让我摸哪里呢？”

“我不知道……”罗玛尼·阿其曼茫然地看着马里斯比利，后者的手停在原位，像是鼓励一般道：“仔细感受一下，阿其曼，哪里被这样触碰会使你感觉到舒适和愉悦？”

他用指腹摩挲着看不见的那一块细嫩的皮肉，直视着近在咫尺的青年潮红的脸庞，声音放缓：“如果不想说出口的话，直接用我的手去抚摸也可以。”

“啊啊，不想说出来……原来如此，这就是所谓的羞耻心吗……原来是这种感觉。”罗曼慢悠悠地晃了晃脑袋，诚恳地发问：“那现在，需要克服这种感觉吗？我觉得稍微努力一下的话，可以直白地说出来，反过来说……嗯……一般这种情况下，‘羞涩’也……啊嗯……”

他闭上了嘴巴，略带不满地望着马里斯比利，对方像是看不懂他的情绪一样，手指仍然摩擦着他的大腿内侧，好几次若有若无地擦过挺立起的阴茎。

“不继续说下去吗？”马里斯比利问道。

“因为你在不满，而我在害羞。”罗曼在被窝里摸索了一下，抓住一只微凉的手。

“是的，我在不满，当进行这项活动时，说太多无关的话语就会让对方不满，或者说，言语太多而行动太少也会让对方不满。”马里斯比利温和地说道，他任由罗曼抓着自己的手，然后带着他摸上了挺立的柱体，他看不见被子里面的情景，只能看见那头乱蓬蓬的粉毛明显地颤了一颤。

他没有用力，只是虚虚地握着那里，橘粉色发的青年很快就开始不耐，而马里斯比利仍温和地继续：“关于这一点，我想你现在也应该有所体会。”

“你这是在报复吗？”罗曼用两只手握着马里斯比利的手掌，使它圈得紧了一点，但也不是太紧，足够他抓着那只微凉的手，用掌心和手指握成的环去上下抚慰自己的性器。

他发出一声满足的喟叹，不自觉地像求抚摸下巴的猫一样仰起脸来。

马里斯比利倒是想去试着摸一摸，可惜他没有第三只手，因此他只是笑了笑，回答刚才的质问：“不，我是在教导你。”

“哈啊……其实、啊……其实我很困惑……”罗曼的话语被呻吟打得支离破碎，但他显然没有停下手上动作的意思，一边用友人的手自慰，一边满怀天真地发问：“这种事……啊……真的……有教授的必要吗？”

他裹在身上的被子因为动作偏掉了一角，底下露出细而长的三角形缝隙，光亮得以照进被遮蔽的暗处，从马里斯比利的角度，可以看到一截瘦削的小腿，被他的手握着，另一只被罗曼抓着使用的手位置朦朦胧胧，他为此微微顿了一下，才回答罗曼的问题。

“没有。”他将主动权拿了回来，拇指在渗着黏液的顶端打着圈，粉发的青年一下子手足酸软，被他把一只脚从被子里拉了出来。

对于浑身发着高热的罗曼来说，外界的温度反而让他比较舒服，他也就没有将腿缩回来，听与过去的他有着同样的白发和金瞳的人说：“没有必要，阿其曼，但在‘必要’和‘非必要’之间，对个人而言，还有需要这一说。”

“哈啊……你说的没错……啊嗯……我确实需要……”罗曼喘着气，坚持把话说完：“虽然我知道怎么做，但实际……啊、你慢一点……实际做起来还是……啊嗯～你、你又‘不满’了吗？”

他顿了顿，像是明悟了什么：“我、我可能……这么多话……是……哈啊……”

“你在紧张，阿其曼，我知道。”马里斯比利提议道：“或许我们先按照标准流程做一遍？”

“标准流程……”罗曼脑子发木，十几秒后才慢吞吞地说：“那要停……嗯……下来，从接吻开始吗？”

“不停下来也可以。”马里斯比利的呼吸也稍稍变得急促起来，他单膝跪在罗曼双腿间，将脸庞也凑近，彼此间呼吸交融，他可以清晰地闻到新生的Omega的信息素，那是与眼前的青年十分相符的，像是发酵好的面包涂上黄油塞进烤箱烤到焦黄松软，在表层洒下一层细密的砂糖，甜蜜、柔软而又温暖，属于罗玛尼·阿其曼的味道。

“标准只是参考。”他浸在这甜甜的气息里，眼神落在罗曼的嘴唇上：“我们可以一边继续，一边接吻，你很快就会射出来，然后我们进行下一步。”

“听起来……唔，不错。”罗曼略歪了歪头，对准了位置，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下马里斯比利的唇，他像是有些犹豫，但很快又自信起来，碧绿色的眸子闪着亮，更进一步地与马里斯比利唇齿交接。

罗曼对于如何接吻尚且存留一点心得，按部就班地舔湿马里斯比利的唇瓣，含住轻轻吮吻，后者闭上眼睛，温柔地反吻回来，软滑的舌相互交缠，沿着对方的舌侧轻舔，渡过嘴唇伸进口腔，若有若无地触碰敏感的牙龈，罗曼从鼻子溢出甜美的哼声，他能清晰地看到对方微微颤动的雪白睫毛，和不知何时染上绯色的白皙脸颊。

他的朋友其实是个很好看的人。比作为所罗门时的认知更加明晰，是作为人类所感受到的美丽，罗曼如此想着，下一秒与金色的瞳眸对上视线，马里斯比利的眼睛比他过去颜色要浅一些，没有所罗门那种尖锐凛冽的感觉，而是像水面上倒映的满月，给人以温柔触手可及的错觉。

此时那双满月般的眼瞳弯起，露出浅浅的笑意，马里斯比利稍向后退了退，结束了这个吻，“你在想什么？”他问道，温和的声音里带上了些许无法隐藏的情欲，罗曼听不出来有什么差别，老实地回答：“在想……哈啊……你的脸很漂亮……”

马里斯比利发出一声轻咳，笑道：“多谢夸赞。”

罗曼用迷惑的眼神看他，但很快在他下身动作的手就夺去了他所有的注意，他也就不再想有的没的，毫无自知地呜嗯了一声要求继续亲吻。

马里斯比利回应了他的请求，并让他把眼睛闭上，罗曼依言闭上了眼，黑暗降临后一切外在感官都变得敏感，温软的嘴唇贴了上来，熟悉又陌生的气息接近到过分的距离，由于看不见，罗曼小心翼翼地选择着回吻的方式，唇舌交缠响起暧昧的水声，他嗯了两下，舌尖被吮住，在坚硬的齿间磨了磨。

罗曼头皮发麻，被不断抚慰着的性器却诚实地抖了抖，吐出几股精液来。他的呻吟被马里斯比利牢牢地堵在嘴里，只能徒劳地呜呜了几声，他能清晰地感觉到对方吮吸他舌头的力度，以及即便处于高潮之中，对方也没有停下在他身下抚慰的手，眼角被刺激得湿润起来，他终于想起睁开眼睛，与浅金色的眸子对上视线。

这次是他没有闭上眼睛。

罗曼透过朦胧的水汽看不清马里斯比利的神情，他抬起手推了推，马里斯比利这回轻巧地放开了他，含笑看着他大口地喘气。

“还好吗？”他从被子里抽出手来，将手指上的浊液在一旁的纸巾上擦干净，轻轻搭在罗曼伸出来的小腿上，后者不安地抽动了一下，不知为何感觉有点别扭，但还是老老实实地回答：“感觉不是很好。”

他将被马里斯比利触碰着的那条腿缩了回去，在被子里调整了一下，接过马里斯比利递来的纸巾，边擦拭边抱怨般地说道：“高潮的时候我好像要窒息了。”

“这是我的错，抱歉。”马里斯比利诚恳地道了歉，“我有些失控了。”

“我第一次从你嘴里听到这个词。”罗曼微微睁大了眼睛，显得很惊讶：“你怎么了吗？”

“不要紧，不是什么大事。”马里斯比利道：“比起那个，我们进行下一步吧。”

罗曼发出一声代表疑问的“嗯？”一把抓住马里斯比利要继续往他被子里伸的手，有些语无伦次：“不，这样不行的吧？身体健康比较要紧，抑制剂放在哪里？我。”

剩下的话被一根白皙的手指堵了回去，没有血色的手指却是温热的，不知是从他身上沾染过来的还是魔术师自己的体温，马里斯比利一只手按在他的嘴唇上，另一只手压住他的大腿，叹了口气说：“阿其曼……罗曼……你的理解力应当不至于这么差才对，或许你还没有对你现在的身份有所实感？你是个正处于发情期的Omega。”

“嗯，我知道我是……嗯？”

罗曼的动作停滞下来，呆呆地看着纤细美丽的青年，后者望着他，重复了一遍：“你是个正处于发情期的Omega，而我受到了你的影响。”

天体科君主打量着罗曼的神色，缓慢带有安抚性地说：“但这并不会对我们接下来进行的事造成阻碍。”

“是、是这样啊，我明白了……”罗曼打了个磕巴，慢慢地把手缩回来，“那么接下来我们该……扩张？好滑……我开始疑惑你刚才给我的纸巾到底有什么用，床单上弄得都是……”

刚才那一节被很顺畅地揭过，罗曼用手撑着床爬起来，膝盖抵在床铺上，披着的被子滑落下一半，他无暇顾及那个，一边嘟囔着一边把双手向下伸去，触碰自己湿漉漉的穴口。

马里斯比利袖手旁观，橘粉色发的青年半裸着跪在他面前，好像不知羞耻心为何物一样一边喘息一边给自己扩张后穴，Omega的性器刚刚射过，还没有那么快恢复，但偏偏他就能喘得像是下一秒就能用后穴自渎到高潮一样。

他接着罗曼的话往后讲：“是的，扩张。Omega会自行分泌润滑的体液，但如果不做好准备，还是有可能会受伤，等准备工作完成以后，我会把阴茎插入你的体内，如果你需要，我也可以进入你的生殖腔，然后进行一个短暂的临时标记。”

“别、说得那么详细……呜……听起来~嗯哈~好奇怪……”

马里斯比利扶住开始颤抖的罗曼，对方把头靠在他的肩膀上，柔软的发丝抚在他脸侧。

“唔……我觉得……哈啊，已经可以了……啊……直接三根手指就……啊嗯……”罗曼无意识将身体靠进马里斯比利怀里，他本身的力气实在不足以让他单独支撑身体了，理智几乎被后穴蔓延开的触电般的快感完全蒸发，手指停不下来，像是捣弄柔软的果肉一般挤开穴口，沥出甜蜜的汁液。

砂糖甜甜圈的味道甜到腻人，马里斯比利垂眸，视线落点在被橘粉色发遮去一半的后颈，他无意识舔了舔牙齿，从背部开始沿着青年的脊椎一遍遍抚摸，边出声呼唤：“阿其曼……”

“什……哈啊……”罗曼茫然地将第四根手指塞进自己的后穴，高热的甬道紧紧包裹着他的手指，他贪恋于这快感，顾不上去回答马里斯比利，无意识地将脸颊在对方的肩膀上胡乱磨蹭，发出与自己的信息素一般甜腻而惑人的呻吟。

他前端的性器在不间断的刺激下又硬了起来，随着他的动作在他双手手腕间摩擦，罗曼低低地喘了一声，一只手从后穴抽出来，握住了自己的阴茎，毫无章法地撸动，但他要兼顾前端，对于后穴便不免忽视几分，空虚的内壁将仅剩的两根手指咬得更紧，润滑的体液甚至滴落下来，沿着光裸的大腿内侧向下流淌。

“嗯哈……嗯……难受……”罗曼几乎将半个身子都贴到了马里斯比利身上，胡乱地在马里斯比利的耳边吐着气，哼哼唧唧地念叨：“好难受……唔嗯~够不到~”

“够不到哪里？”马里斯比利抚摸青年脊线的手顿了一下，滑落下去，一根手指戳入了已经足够润滑的后穴，其主人的两根手指忙乱地活动着，抠挖出更多黏滑的液体，却囿于姿势问题无法更进一步，安慰更深处的穴肉。

马里斯比利的手指很好地弥补了这一点，纤长的手指挤进紧窒的后穴，越过罗曼不得章法的抚弄，进到更深处，触及柔软的肠壁，在里面轻轻画着圈儿。

“呜！就……就是那里，再……啊啊……”罗曼的呻吟声猛地拔高，马里斯比利又往他体内添了两根手指，无论再怎么纤细，那也无疑是男性的手指，略微凸起的指关节并在一起，他甚至来不及也意识不到自己该将自己的手撤出来，就被穴口仿佛稍微一动就要被撕裂的饱涨感吓得一动也不敢动，只能在嘴上可怜兮兮地讨饶：“痛……”

“放松点，阿其曼。”马里斯比利的吐息喷在他颈侧，罗曼不由自主地哆嗦了一下，后穴收缩，逼得他又“呜”了一声。

“放松点。”罗曼听到马里斯比利又说了一遍，同时另一只手仿佛安抚似的一下下梳着他的头发，不知道为什么，他竟觉得被这样梳弄头发，比被填满得一动也不能动的后穴还要令人感觉到羞耻，连呻吟声都忍在嘴里，因为疼痛而紧绷的身体倒是渐渐放松下来。

不着力的手指很快就被轻松地吐了出来，马里斯比利没有急着再往里面增添手指，只是不疾不徐地转动手腕，偶尔屈起手指，隔着一层肉壁叩动前列腺，听着罗曼在他耳边的低喘变成难耐的恳求。

“够了……不、不要手指……唔啊！”不知道体内被碰到了哪里，罗曼惊叫了一声，身体一抖，又往下滑了半截，双手勉强撑住床沿，脸却结结实实地埋进了马里斯比利的腹部，他无意识地蹭了一下，大脑一片空白。

马里斯比利按在他后脑的手动了动，罗曼看不见他的表情，只能听见他好像在压抑着什么的声音：“阿其曼……”

罗曼哆哆嗦嗦地撑起一点身子，马里斯比利还没说什么，就见他猫也似的咕噜了一下，用牙齿去咬他的拉链。

就算马里斯比利再处变不惊坐怀不乱也慌了一瞬，好在罗曼虽然过程磕磕绊绊，倒是顺利地把拉链拽了开来，他自己解开扣子，看罗曼隔着一层薄薄的布料用唇舌描摹凸起的轮廓。

唾液很快濡湿了布料，埋首在他身下的青年几乎没用上什么技巧，只是全凭本能驱使似的，用舌头去舔舐，一边舔一边含糊地说着什么

马里斯比利吸了一口气，轻轻拽住罗曼的头发，迫使他稍抬起头来，问他：“阿其曼，你还好吗？”

青年那种可以称得上是急迫的态度令马里斯比利怀疑自己是否将进度拖得过慢，以至于罗曼作为新生的Omega陷入了发情期的狂热中失去了理智。

但橘粉色发的青年仰起来的脸上满是潮红，虽说眼见着神色昏沉下去，眼神倒像是清明，他像是恳求似的用脸颊蹭着那地方，低声说着颠三倒四的话：“别……呜嗯……手指不要了……快点……”

马里斯比利松开他的头发，罗曼甚至也不去管自己的下身了，拽下了他的内裤边，伸手握住已经挺立起来的柱体，迟疑了一下，张口含住了前端，又吐出来，相当笨拙地像是舔棒棒糖一样去舔舐阴茎。

“怎么这么着急……”马里斯比利叹了口气，Omega第一次的发情期应该不至于这么来势汹汹，但不知是不是由于罗玛尼·阿其曼自身的特殊性，他表现得简直像是长期服用抑制剂结果有一天忘记服药，结果轻易地被蔓延的情潮夺去了理智。

当然现在罗曼还没有到那种程度，他只是稍微显得比平常更加柔软了一点，无意识地撒着娇，明明已经知晓了羞耻，却还坦然地舔着他人的阴茎，一边抬高了屁股，让马里斯比利的手指能在后穴里插得更深。

这姿势对于罗曼来说十分别扭，毕竟他身量很高，像这样蜷缩成小小的一团，除了展示出他身体柔软之外并没有什么额外的帮助，马里斯比利于是将手指从他体内撤出，让他能更好地将身体舒展开来，把注意力投注在嘴上。

他的这个举动换来Omega的一声委屈似的呜咽，马里斯比利不由得失笑：“冷静点，阿其曼。”他说：“你应该没有急迫到那种程度。”

罗曼吐出他的性器，他像是克制着什么似的，比刚才边喘息边说话时停顿得还要严重：“你……你是……呜……Alpha……”

“啊，我从没说过我不是。”马里斯比利边擦着手边笑着问道：“你受影响了吗？”

罗曼确实受到了影响，马里斯比利的信息素极其淡薄，近似于空气般无味，混杂在他自身的信息素里，简直像是不存在一样，可他确实是个Alpha，发情期的Omega渴求一个标记，Alpha对他们来说是最本能的选择。

他体会着这奇妙的、不曾有过的感受，热潮在全身蔓延，体内空虚得像是有把火在燃烧，将他的内脏燃烧殆尽只剩空空如也的皮囊，迫切需要被什么东西填充——尤其是在马里斯比利将手指抽出去后——比如一个标记，或是Alpha的精液。

而此时房间内唯一的Alpha还在悠哉地问他：“你现在是什么感受？阿其曼。”

“唔……头有点晕。”罗曼伏在马里斯比利的胯间，闷闷地答道：“身体里很空，感觉像是魔力匮乏一样，想要被填满……嗯……”

他说着放弃了克制，张口再次含住了马里斯比利的阴茎，与其纤细的外表相反，对方的性器倒是很贴合他Alpha的性别，罗曼只吃下一半，嘴里就被塞满了，舌头被压得紧贴着柱身，他谨慎地不让牙齿碰到阴茎，含了一会又吐出来。

马里斯比利不得不出声指导他：“不要含得那么满，先包裹住一点，用舌头舔舔铃口……嗯……别总是只照顾那一个地方。”

大约是难得见到马里斯比利有点失控的模样，罗曼仿佛一下子兴致高昂起来，不断用舌尖去轻轻戳着渗出液体的小口，唾液和先走液混在一起，从合不拢的嘴角流出，顺着柱身向下流淌，马里斯比利轻哼了一声，放任了对方的小动作。

但他还是提醒道：“如果想快一点得到精液，最好还是多抚慰一下其他的地方。”

他的手指划过罗曼的唇角，引导无经验的Omega向下多吞下一截柱身：“用舌面绕着阴茎转一圈……嗯，对，从侧面含住也可以，稍微用上一点牙齿也没问题，不要太用力……唔嗯……你应当知道男性哪个部位比较敏感，用手辅助，光用嘴巴只是种情趣，阿其曼，不要太死板，下次我会推荐你几部片子，比看书学习有用得多。”

罗曼学得很快，马里斯比利发出舒适的喟叹，他抚摸那头如其主人一般的柔软的发丝，气息不稳地指点：“不要总想着从上面全部吞下去，阿其曼，深喉对你来说还太难了一点。”

罗曼唔了一声抬起脸来，“我想试试，”他无辜地说。

“那就试试吧。”马里斯比利对罗曼的决定一向是支持的，他让罗曼张开嘴巴，青年乖巧地长大了嘴，等来的却是马里斯比利的手指，两根手指如活物一般钻进他的口腔，轻轻按着舌面，向喉咙深处进发。

“把注意力放到其他地方。”马里斯比利的另一只手轻轻放在他的喉咙上，“下巴抬高，保持直线。”

罗曼能感觉到那两根手指已经探到了他的喉口，他反射性地干呕了一下，马里斯比利的声音稍微带了点强硬的命令似的口吻：“控制住自己，不能呕吐。”

那两根手指伸进更深的地方去了。马里斯比利一向知道罗玛尼·阿其曼在接收到命令的时候能做得很好，但没想到他竟然真的连肌肉的条件反射都能克制得住。

那就不用再多做什么了。他抽出手指，站起身来，让罗曼不要动，将性器缓缓地插进他的口中。

“没关系的，不要动。”他一边插入一边轻声诱哄：“努力把喉咙张大一点，绝对不可以呕吐。”

像是觉得刚才的语气有些不近人情，他又补了一句：“会受伤的。”

“唔……”罗曼只觉得喉咙火辣辣的疼，但这时候要退缩也晚了，他只能竭力地张大嘴巴，连喉咙口也一并被撑开，他努力克制住条件反射的干呕动作，换来马里斯比利轻抚他的头顶和一个赞许：“做得好。”

像抚摸小孩子一样，罗曼不明所以地觉得羞耻，马里斯比利却没有再给他时间去体会那不一样的情绪，摆动腰身，将性器彻底插了进去。

罗曼的眼中几乎是一瞬间就迸发出了泪水，喉咙再怎么说也不是性器官，就算马里斯比利安抚他说没问题，往他嘴里插的动作可一点也没留情，他甚至错觉对方的性器顶端流出的体液直接滴落进了自己的食道。

“呜呜……”他想让马里斯比利停下，但他被插着喉咙，根本无法将头抬起来看到马里斯比利的脸，更无从将话语和想法传递过去，如果还是从者，他倒是能直接传音，可他现在是货真价实的人类，是渴求满足的发情中的Omega。

他嗅到了马里斯比利的信息素，那并不能让他感觉好过一点，只令他觉得身体越发空虚，他甚至疑惑为什么马里斯比利能够那么镇定，简直像以前的他那样是个不受信息素影响的beta，可是纵使味道浅淡，Alpha的信息素总不会作假。

“你在想什么？不要走神。”马里斯比利依旧是带着稍许强硬的命令般的口吻，通知他：“我要开始动了，别紧张。”

罗曼想要摇头，但马里斯比利双手固定住他的头，纤细而有力的手指插入他的发间，热烫的掌心紧贴他的脸颊，他无法挣扎，只能眼睁睁地看着马里斯比利将粗大的性器缓缓抽出半分，又猛地插了进来。

从嘴角到喉咙全是一片火辣辣的疼痛，罗曼觉得自己眼角又淌下新涌出的泪水，唾液也沿着下巴流淌，但比那些更加鲜明的，是逐渐加重的窒息感。

舌头被死死压住摩擦，就算能克制住生理本能的肌肉反应，也无法在眼下的这种境况下保持呼吸的通畅，马里斯比利像是没有觉察他的异状，只是一味地在他口中抽插，一边硬撑开他的喉口，一边温和地说道：“你知道吗？阿其曼，熟练的人可以做到一边做深喉，一边用舌头去服侍……哈啊……我倒是没有让你现在就做到的意思，不过日后朝着这个方向试着努力一下如何？”

罗曼已经听不太清他在说什么了，持续的窒息和欲求不满让他意识随着视线一同模糊起来，唯一真实的只有抱着他头的双手和在他口中抽插的东西，疼痛仿佛成了他现在依然活在现实的证明。

他无意识地，双手紧紧抓着被子，脸上的表情绝称不上愉悦，窒息的痛苦正在逐步压过食道口被摩擦撞击的疼痛，他想要推开马里斯比利，但对方轻而易举地抓住了他的手腕，另一只手向前伸了一点，死死地按住了他的后脑勺。

罗曼猛地睁大了眼睛，身体剧烈地颤抖起来，Alpha的性器进到前所未有的深度，他再也控制不住自己的身体，像任何一个普通人那样干呕起来，但现在这反而带给马里斯比利更多的愉快，性器被不断滚动的嫩肉包裹按摩，仿佛是高潮中的甬道，马里斯比利动作顿了顿，在罗曼的喉咙里痛快地射了出来。

与此同时，被他折腾许久的Omega，也在窒息之中痉挛似的高潮了，从未疲软下去的阴茎再次射出了精液，洒在床单上。

马里斯比利将稍软下来的性器从罗曼口中抽出，后者大大地深吸了一口气，然后开始了剧烈的咳嗽，咳出来的白浊精液一部分洒在了他脸上，让他看起来更加狼狈了几分。

马里斯比利舒爽地呼了口气，上去轻拍罗曼的背，帮助他从剧烈的咳嗽中缓解过来，给他擦拭脸上的精液。

“你……咳咳咳！”

马里斯比利弯下腰来亲了亲他的嘴角：“抱歉。”

“你、咳咳！你又……咳咳咳！”罗曼咳嗽得根本停不下来，马里斯比利从正面拥抱他，轻拍着他的后背，温柔地说：“不要着急，慢慢说。”

罗曼把头靠在他的肩膀上，咳嗽倒是渐弱下来，他用沙哑的声音虚弱道：“你……咳……你又……[失控]了吗？”

他看不见马里斯比利的表情，只能听见他叹息一般的声音：“是的，很抱歉。”

罗曼直觉有哪里不对劲，但对友人和曾经御主的信任还是压倒了浅薄的疑虑，他于是嗯了一声，轻易地原谅了对方，然后强调：“以后我还是不做深喉了。”

盲目地说“试试”的后果太惨烈了，现在他的嗓子还痛得要命，他回忆着那种窒息感，不由得又咳嗽了两声。

马里斯比利轻轻拍着他的背，又从轻拍逐渐转换成抚摸，从后脑勺不服帖的头发一路摸下来，略过后颈，落在背上，又止于腰部，然后再次抚摸头发，罗曼被他抚摸得很舒服，也就默认了他这样摸猫似的摸法，然后听到马里斯比利说：“那现在，要我标记你吗？阿其曼？当然，是临时的标记。”

纤细的手指掀开半长不短的发丝，落到一直未抚摸的后颈上，马里斯比利轻轻按着那个腺体所在的位置，换来怀中青年茫然无知的问话：“诶？不、不做了吗？”

罗曼还记得马里斯比利之前的话，他下意识地看向刚刚还被他含在嘴里的那个部位，不知为何脸颊发烧。

“你更喜欢那样的标记方式？”

“诶？不……可是你说……”

罗曼声音渐小，眼神左右飘移，不去与马里斯比利含笑的眼睛对视，后者又用那种诱哄般的语气：“我说了什么？阿其曼？”

“你说……把阴茎插入我的体内……进入我的生殖腔，然后进行一个短暂的临时标记……”

马里斯比利有些意外，他原本以为罗曼不会——至少不会完整地复述那句话，但眼前的青年虽然脸庞通红，声音也低微的几近不闻，但还是说完了整个过程，一边说，一边捏着自己的手指，那是他紧张的表现吗？马里斯比利再次偏移了思考，嘴上却回复道：“我是说‘如果你需要的话’，阿其曼，你需要吗？”

已经高潮过两次的罗玛尼·阿其曼应当有足够的理智去审视自身的需求，第一次发情的Omega能够被手指和一个简单的标记安抚下去，罗玛尼·阿其曼学医，他很清楚这一点。

“我……”罗曼在马里斯比利的注视下涨红了脸，明明自己在思考，他却觉得大脑中一片混乱，身体的空虚缓解之后，身为人类学到的常识和情感再度涌了上来，包括初步了解的羞耻心，思考能力被耻感灼烧得只余下一根细线，他头晕目眩，说出口的是：“我……不需要……”

“啊，那么……”马里斯比利撩起他颈后的头发，从他嘴角轻轻啄吻到颈侧，呼出的热气洒落在接近腺体的位置，虽然很可惜，不过这也是他预计的结果之一。

“等等……”罗曼忽地叫了停，马里斯比利依言停下，拉开了些许距离，凝视着眼前紧张不安的青年，罗曼无意识地咬着下唇，声音里依旧带着些沙哑，听起来像是疲惫，又像是想用这去引诱什么，他用不自知的期待的语气说着：“等一下……但是……我想……马里斯比利……”

他喊着友人的名字，然后在接下来的一段时间内一言不发，用那双蒙着水汽的绿眼睛无措地望着马里斯比利，马里斯比利不由得失笑：“你从哪里学习的这一招？”

他说着，并没有想要回答，伸手蒙上了那双眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛扫过他的掌心微痒，马里斯比利给了罗曼一个浅吻，对方却在唇舌接触的间隙挣扎着回答：“嗯……以前的我曾经……”

“嘘……”马里斯比利轻声道：“可以不用回答，并不是每个问题都需要答案，阿其曼，你只要听从就可以了。”

“这和事先说好的……好像不太一样……马里斯比利？”

“对了，这么说起来还有最后一件事我希望你能够记住。”

马里斯比利没有松开捂住罗曼眼睛的手，罗曼陷在一片黑暗里，只能听见熟悉的声音在距离极近的地方响起：“在床上喊对方的名字，然后用那样的态度的话，代表你把接下来的一切都交给了对方……记住了，阿其曼……”

蕴藏着奇异情感的话语湮没在交合的唇齿间，马里斯比利放开了罗曼的眼睛，但后者没有把它睁开，全情投入在接吻里，赤裸的手臂攀上他的颈子，在背后环绕，马里斯比利尝到了自己的味道，他啄吻着罗曼沾着已经干涸了的精液的嘴角，顺着脖颈轻轻咬噬。

“啊……痛，为什么要咬？”罗曼身体一颤，熟悉的情欲再次重新蔓延上来，他闭着眼睛，感到马里斯比利的手转移到了他的大腿，接着身体一轻，些微的失重感让他惊慌地睁开了眼睛，马里斯比利轻松地将他抱了起来，转了个身，自己坐到了床上。

罗曼紧紧搂着马里斯比利的脖子，犹自惊魂未定，没反应过来那双看起来就脆弱易折的手臂是怎么把他这个一米八的成年男性给抱起来的，事后才想起来马里斯比利是个打赢了圣杯战争的魔术师，强化身体的魔术对他来说只是个不值一提的小技能。

但现在他只是懵着被马里斯比利揉捏着臀部，双腿分张跨在对方身上，马里斯比利埋首在他胸口，温热的舌卷起胸前的凸起，酥酥麻麻的快感从那里传上来，罗曼几乎是一瞬间就软了腰，闷哼了一声，后穴分泌的润滑的体液沿着腿根流了下来，性器也挺立起来，硬邦邦地抵在马里斯比利的小腹上。

先前扩张过的松软的后穴被再次侵入，马里斯比利轻车熟路地用两根手指在其中摸索，接着两指张开——

“呜！”罗曼猝不及防，从嘴里发出一声哭叫般的呻吟，冷风顺着手指撬开的缝隙往体内钻，他下意识箍紧了搂着马里斯比利的胳膊，慌乱道：“你、你在干什么！？”

“不用重新扩张了。”马里斯比利抽出手指，用还带着黏液的手轻轻拍拍他的屁股，温声道：“坐下来吧。”

坐到哪里？罗曼往下瞥了一眼，马里斯比利托着他的腿根，他什么也看不见，只能感觉到自己后穴在源源不断地分泌着液体，他又看了眼马里斯比利，对方像是会错了他这一看的意思，掰开他的臀瓣，好像对准什么位置一样，对他说：“试试看？”

罗曼战战兢兢地往下沉腰，很快就接触到一个大概是圆形的顶端，他咽了口口水，凭着感觉继续往下，湿软的穴口对上了粗大的阴茎，马里斯比利在这时候帮了下忙，他稍微往上挺了挺腰，顶端没入不断往下流着水的小口，将那个地方堵住。

“呜啊！”罗曼无意识张大了眼睛，仰起头发出哀鸣声，他浑身颤抖着：“太……太大了……呜……跟手指完全不是……”

“放心，不会受伤的，Omega是善于接纳的性别。”马里斯比利说着不知是安抚还是什么的话，握着他的大腿往下拽，吞没了顶端较粗的一截，然后他可以好整以暇地看着眼前的青年半跪在他身上进退两难。

罗曼完全不知道马里斯比利打的什么主意，他甚至还有点感激马里斯比利没有压着他继续往下，但现在的情况也算不上好，他想起刚才深喉时在他嘴里的大小，心有余悸地不敢动弹，穴口被饱满地撑开来，分泌出的体液流得更凶了，只是都被堵在体内，些微的痛感传来，但在那之上是一种纯粹生理上的，在基因上传承下来的终于到达的快乐。

他现在是个Omega，正在与一个Alpha结合。

腿在颤抖着，没怎么锻炼过的肌肉根本派不上用场，即使他不想动，身体也承载不了他的意志，罗曼深吸了一口气，缓缓地又往下吃了一截。

更里面的嫩肉被破开，每一寸都被仔细地研磨过去，罗曼连呼吸都不敢用力，生怕后穴收缩一下，他就得立刻软倒下来，“不行……呜呜……”曾经无畏无惧的所罗门王如今已经可以毫无障碍地示弱，他低声地呜咽，后穴吞没半截粗大的性器，前端却诚实地挺立着，在马里斯比利的衬衣上磨蹭。

“太大了……哈啊……”罗曼想要先将它拔出来，但那比吞入要更困难，他只是往上稍微提了提腰身，体内逆向的摩擦就让尾椎生出酥麻的快感，像是电流一样麻痹了他的身体和大脑。

喃喃自语中不可避免的混入了媚意，罗曼依旧小声呜咽着，身体却诚实地动了起来，上上下下小幅度地摇动着腰，让粗硬的阴茎摩擦内壁，只是始终不敢完全坐下去将其吞没。

“舒服吗？”

罗曼迷乱地朝马里斯比利的脸上投去一眼，呜咽着回答：“舒……唔嗯……舒服……虽然好大……嗯~嗯……但是好舒服……”

“腰再往下沉一些，会更舒服。”马里斯比利柔声说着，手上动作却是相反的抬高了罗曼的大腿，让肉茎从他温暖的体内退出半截。

“不……啊嗯……”罗曼意识到马里斯比利要做什么，但他既不能抬起身来逃离，也不敢自己把控着坐下去，只能摇着头，祈求道：“不要……”

“你在害怕吗？”

“我……我不知道……”罗曼竭力想要把最后的力气支撑在腿上，但稍一用力，他就感受到后穴包裹着的东西那过分鲜明的存在，“呜……慢、慢一点……”

他哀鸣着，被马里斯比利用深吻堵住了接下来的声音，不同于之前的温吞缠绵，对方像是要把他吞下去一般，用舌头扫过他口腔里的每一处地方，攫取他肺里的空气，他能感觉到舌头被咬住吮吸，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下巴流淌，留下的痕迹微凉。

他被亲吻得七荤八素，说不出话来，因为氧气被掠夺而发出断续的呜咽，而马里斯比利专注地吻着他，同时放松了手上的力气。

“呜呜！”

惊叫被尽数堵在了口腔里，马里斯比利纠缠着他的舌头，让他发不出任何有意义的声音，罗曼浑身颤栗，粗大的肉茎径直破开了紧密的嫩肉，顺畅无阻地抵达了他身体从未被进入过的最深处，Omega的本能在欢呼雀跃着，而残存的理智却发出警告。

这样不行，太超过了……

疼痛比预想中要少的多，被摩擦过的甬道又酥又麻，电流般的快感在体内盘旋，仿佛要将肉体从那个隐秘的部位燃烧起来似的。

罗曼用鼻子深呼吸，有一半多的氧气被从口中掠夺过去，剩下一半几乎来不及到肺里就跟着难以抑制的呻吟声吐出来，被彻底地插入几乎让他无法控制自己，而马里斯比利重新抬起了他的臀，些微的角度变换让罗曼勒紧了手臂，将马里斯比利后背的衬衫攥成一团。

肉茎再次被迫吐了出来，罗曼看不见那水光淋漓的样子，只能感到自己体内深处又弥漫出一股热流，无法控制地滑落下甬道，沿着穴口淅淅沥沥地滴落下来，简直像是失禁一样，在两人结合的地方留下一圈湿漉漉的印子。

他在承受亲吻的间隙中挤出破碎的泣音，内壁再次被挤压磨蹭过，同时带出一点软肉来，马里斯比利揉捏着他的臀瓣，将手指按在两人结合的部位，指甲轻轻刮蹭过那一圈嫩肉，罗曼觉得自己把这一辈子的慌乱都用完了，他不知道如何去制止马里斯比利，对方却主动松开他的嘴唇。

“痛吗？”

马里斯比利改用指腹轻抚那个地方，抬头与罗曼对视，罗曼移开目光，视线落点在对方的下巴上，但马里斯比利不依不饶地用手指不断抚摸，一定要得到一个回答一样，罗曼支支吾吾了几声，涨红了脸：“不、不痛……唔啊……好奇怪，也不是舒服……呀啊！”

在他回答时，马里斯比利望着他的神色，手臂卸力，粗壮的肉刃再一次撞击软嫩的穴肉，挤出汁液，身上的青年话说到一半变成了惊叫，碧绿色的眼睛一眨，落下泪来。

马里斯比利的动作依然是不疾不徐的，双手扶着罗曼的腿根，像是抱着孩子一样，轻松地将怀中的Omega托上去，紧窄而濡湿的甬道像什么有生命的活物似的恋恋不舍地吮吸脱离出去的肉茎，又在下一刻被猛烈地撞击，拓开到最深处，穴肉痉挛地缠绕住Alpha的阴茎，其主人却哭泣着，说着颠三倒四的话。

“不要……啊嗯~这样……嗯唔……太超过了……不行……”罗曼不自觉地收缩着穴肉，过电似的快感让他蜷起了脚趾，就算没有被堵上嘴唇，他也说不出一句完整的话来，甚至连自己在说些什么都不知道。

“为什么不行？”马里斯比利的声音在他耳边响起，热气喷涌在他的耳廓上，湿滑的什么东西扫过他的耳朵，罗曼猛地一个颤抖，后穴又吐出一股水来。

“我……啊嗯~太、不行~呜呜……我没办法……嗯~好深~我会……”

马里斯比利仔细听着他的胡言乱语，从中分析出他大致想表达的意思，让这没头没脑的对话能够继续下去：“你想要做什么？”

但问完后他又用唇舌玩弄罗曼胸前的凸起，那一小块淡色的肉粒硬起来，被他用舌头抵进乳晕里，换来青年的低声惊喘。

“不……那里……唔啊！”罗曼无力地把手放在马里斯比利的头上，想要推开他，但他现在的力气几乎可以忽略不计，一推之下不但没什么作用，反而让自己失去了平衡，肉茎在体内搅弄了一下，他呻吟一声，揪住了马里斯比利的头发。

“唔。”马里斯比利终于放过了那被他又咬又舔、显得微肿而泛着水光的肉粒，罗曼虚虚地抓着那几缕白发，眼眶里盈满了泪水。

“我、我没办法……呜嗯……我想……”他不知是说给马里斯比利听还是在自言自语：“……呜……没办法，嗯~思考……这样……哈啊~轻……”

他像是受到什么委屈一般抽泣起来，在马里斯比利耳畔轻轻呢喃：“请……轻一点……嗯啊~Master……”

马里斯比利呼吸一滞，回应道：“这我可做不到啊，Caster……”

听到这个称呼，身上的人明显绷紧了身子，后穴一阵收缩，热烫的体液坠下来，淋在他性器的顶端，不知是精神上的哪一个部分在挣扎，他喃喃着：“不……好像不……啊~”

“Caster……Caster……”马里斯比利猛地抱起罗曼，性器撤出温暖的甬道，他将青年按在自己之前坐过的椅子上，在他难耐的呻吟出口之前就再次插了进去。

“啊嗯~Master……顶、嗯……到了……哈啊……好深……”姿势的变换让罗曼再次攥紧了手里的衬衫，半个身体都紧张地贴到了马里斯比利身上，双腿也纠缠上来，在马里斯比利的腰上交叠，后者低下头来，轻咬着罗曼的耳垂，用唾液润湿柔软的皮肤，逗弄那柔软的皮肉。

“呜……请不要……咬……”罗曼偏过头躲闪着，却只是把另一侧的耳垂也送到了对方的口边，马里斯比利用舌头舔舐他的耳廓，身下青年的耳朵十分敏感，就连稍微吹一口气，都足够他后穴痉挛着小小地高潮一次，身体像是水做的一样前后都吐出一小股液体来。

更不用说像这样被叼着皮肉玩弄，几乎是在他舐上耳廓的一瞬间，怀中的身体就剧烈地颤抖起来，名为罗玛尼·阿其曼的青年抽抽噎噎地哭着，在对方耳边喊着Master，不间断的小高潮让他本就糊涂的大脑愈发乱成一团，他抱紧了马里斯比利，前方的性器在光滑的衬衫上磨蹭，体内最深的地方都被捣弄开，Alpha的气息环绕着他，罗曼透过朦胧的泪水，看到一个模糊的人像。

对方唤他：“Caster……”

不对，不应该那么称呼我，我明明已经……但是……呜……

“Master……难受……呜……好舒服……”他无法去思考更加复杂的东西了，只能顺从对方的称呼，回应着：“请……啊嗯~Master~轻一点……要坏掉了……”

“哪里要坏掉了呢？Caster，请详细说明一下，我会酌情考虑你的建议。”

“啊嗯~好的，Master~耳朵……还、还有那里……”像是撒娇一般，罗曼咬着下唇，呼吸声沉重，没有直接说明，而是说道：“Master的……唔嗯~Master的阴茎……哈啊……插进来的地方……那里……嗯……要坏掉了……”

紧窄的内壁随着他的话语收缩着，最里面像是有一张小口，紧紧嘬着肉茎的顶端，马里斯比利试探着角度，束起来的发辫已经散掉了，雪白的发丝垂落到罗曼的身上，末端晃动，来回扫着光滑的皮肤。

这显然给罗曼带来了新的刺激，他松开揽着马里斯比利的手，去抓那垂下来的白发，嘴里喃喃：“Master……我的、我的头发……呼啊……”

马里斯比利没有提醒他那并不是他的头发，而是提起了刚才的话题：“你想让我怎样做呢？Caster——既然你说要坏掉了——需要我停下来吗？”

“停……啊嗯~不要~”

马里斯比利真的停下了动作，将阴茎抽出，本来还在拒绝的青年立刻慌张起来，自发地夹紧了双腿，想要把Alpha的阴茎留住。

“不行……别……嗯~”他像是哀求：“Master……呜……别走……”

难以言喻的空虚感彻底超出了罗曼的认知和想象，粗大的肉茎退出去之后体内的肉壁相互贴合，却始终回不到刚才被肉茎抽插的充实感，他几乎被这感觉逼得发疯，身上的Alpha却强硬地将他的双腿从自己的腰上卸下来，将他牢牢地按在靠背椅上，他双腿大张着，像是被禁锢在椅子的扶手上，只剩一只手还死死抓着马里斯比利肩膀处的衬衣。

“Master……呜呜……Master……”他委屈地流下泪来，急切地将脑袋凑过去，胡乱在马里斯比利的嘴角啄吻：“给我……嗯……不够……呜呜……”

马里斯比利其实也很难耐，砂糖甜甜圈的味道几乎把他整个人都埋了起来，但他还是不紧不慢地温声问道：“你想要什么？Caster？”

“魔力……唔~给我……”罗曼在他脸侧含糊不清地呢喃，混乱的认知让他的话显得分外好笑又煽动人心，罗玛尼·阿其曼根本不需要魔力，那么他需求的东西一望可知。

“唔……魔力……唾液……血……精液……呜呜……Master，给我……”罗曼的哭泣根本止不住，他挣动着双腿，这次他的御主很轻易地就松开了他，身体比思维更快一步地将双腿重新纠缠上去，他晃动着腰肢，想要靠自己的力量再次含住能填满他的东西，那当然是不可能做到的，润滑的体液一滴滴自悬空的穴口坠到柔软的椅垫上，将绣花的布面染湿。

再拖就真的说不过去了，马里斯比利握住罗曼的腰，顶端重新没入湿软的穴口，因为空虚而发狂的Omega登时长叹一声，满怀感激地绞着肉壁，眼角尚带着星星点点的泪光：“谢……嗯啊~谢谢你，Master……”

“不用谢，Caster。”马里斯比利轻声回答，身下找准了角度，缓慢而坚定地侵入了Omega的生殖腔，兑现了之前曾说过的话语。

“啊啊……这、是什么？呜……”体内最后一块净土也被染指，罗曼睁大了眼睛，失焦的眼神却无法捕获任何信息，只是映出其主人的惊慌，“好深……嗯啊……好涨……不……唔嗯……”

像是想起刚才自己说出不行之后的遭遇，他在吐出一个不字之后牢牢地闭上了嘴，发出像是哭泣的鼻音。

“没关系的，我不会再退出去了。”马里斯比利亲昵地碰了碰他紧抿着的唇，下半身却是与这温存举动相反地，抽出阴茎，顺着之前找好的角度再次用力插了进去，还未完全闭合的腔口再度被顶开，罗曼连惊喘声都发不出来，张着嘴无声地叫喊，身体却软成了一滩水，勉强挂在马里斯比利身上，被不断地穿刺。

后穴内壁欢呼雀跃一般紧紧绞着肉棒，生殖腔不断被撞开，罗曼被顶得一晃一晃，在快感的浪潮中彻底陷落下去，双腿死命扣住马里斯比利的后腰，Omega的身体做好了受孕的准备，他挺起了腰，让对方能够更方便地进入自己的生殖腔。

“Master……哈啊~哈啊~快、快点……嗯……”他无意识舔着干燥的唇瓣，不安份地晃着腰，自主寻求更多的快感，“要、嗯啊~要到了~”

马里斯比利再一次撞开被肏干得松软的生殖腔入口，身下的青年死死纠缠着他，恨不得将他与自己融为一体似的，身体绷得像张满了的弓弦，在被他插入最深处的那一刻将箭放了出去，夹在两人小腹间的阴茎猛地射出一大滩白浊，尽数浸入了他的衬衫里，原本就绞紧了的穴肉猛地痉挛起来，罗曼一边呜咽一边渴求地舔着他的嘴角，马里斯比利闷哼了一声，结迅速膨胀起来，在仍处于高潮中的Omega的体内扩大，牢牢实实地堵在痉挛中的生殖腔的入口。

“啊啊……好涨……啊……不行……呜……请等一……唔唔~”罗曼断断续续地吐出单个的字眼，随即被堵住了嘴唇，那种仿佛要被吞吃入腹的感觉再一次浮现在罗曼心头，他却感受不到任何恐惧，此时此刻，只余下高潮后仍然被填满的充实的喜悦满溢在身体之上。

后穴被不正常地撑开到极限，膨大的结刚好卡在生殖腔的入口处，那一圈嫩肉紧紧地箍在肉茎的中段，身体仍处于高潮中的罗曼每一次收缩后穴都能感到崭新的刺激感，小腹颤抖着，将高潮恰到好处地延续了下去，Alpha的精液适时地冲击在生殖腔的内壁上，罗曼迷蒙地在唇舌交缠的缝隙里发出舒服的呻吟，马里斯比利将那呻吟声也一并吞吃下去，把Omega的上下两张嘴都堵住，占有欲在交合的时候前所未有地高涨起来。

身下的Omega无声地高潮着，刚刚才射过的性器软绵地垂下来，身体却仍然在亢奋之中，与他做着最亲密无间行为的马里斯比利感受得十分深刻，他伸手去抚摸对方的小腹，那里正在被他射出的精液填满。

为了确保受孕的射精可以持续大约十几分钟的时间，精液像是水柱一样击打在娇嫩的生殖腔内，罗曼身体的颤抖与轻微的高潮自被插入成结的那一刻起就没有停止过，唯一可供发泄感受的嘴巴又被结结实实地堵住，反而成为新的快感来源，Alpha的手抚摸在他涨起的小腹上，像是在隔着一层皮肉感受他被注入了多少精液似的。

罗曼没来由地觉得羞耻，但那实在太舒服了，他也说不出斥责的话，被射入的精液甚至让他有了一种要被撑破的错觉，长久的高潮让他逐渐失去了力气，缠绕在马里斯比利身上的手脚缓缓松懈下来，只有后穴被牢牢地钉在了马里斯比利身上，Alpha一只手轻抚着他的小腹，另一只手托着他的后腰，将他放低下来，靠在椅子上，两个人依旧纠缠在一起，

马里斯比利的衣服已经被撕扯得乱七八糟，原本光洁、剪裁得体的衬衫沾满了精液和水渍，袖口的扣子和纽扣都各掉了一个，后背处甚至被拽出几个裂口，但现在没有人在意那些东西，他舔舐着罗曼的牙龈，勾出软滑的舌来吸吮，发情期的Omega连唾液都仿佛带着砂糖甜甜圈的味道，他迫切需要Omega的信息素来给自己安抚，让自己不至于一时控制不住将眼前的人彻底标记。

对罗曼而言显得分外漫长的射精终于结束了，他的小腹已经被撑出了一个明显的弧度，体内膨大的结终于消减了下去，马里斯比利抽出阴茎，被堵住的精液如开闸泄洪一般从罗曼合不拢的后穴涌了出来，彻底浸湿了靠背椅的坐垫。

罗曼已经彻底没了力气，并不拢的双腿无力地耷在椅子上，上半身缩了起来，他有气无力地咕哝了一声，想要从椅子上爬起来，但他只不过是动了动手指，连手臂都抬不起来，马里斯比利将他抱起，又恢复了最初温柔的步调。

“我带你去清洗。”他安抚般地说道：“你可以先休息，我会做好后续的。”

“唔……”罗曼累得连眼睛都睁不开，低声呻吟了一句，马里斯比利即便听不清，也知道他想说什么。

“不用谢。”他抱着人走进了浴室，早已经放好热水，足够两个人在里面游泳的浴池蒸腾着热气，就算罗曼睁开眼睛，也无法看清马里斯比利的表情。

酸软的身体被浸没在温度合适的热水中，罗曼舒服地呻吟了一声，后穴再次被坚硬的什么东西插入，他唔了一声，马里斯比利的声音从身后传来，他靠着的地方随着说话声传递轻微的震动：“要把我射进去的精液弄出来，不会继续做的。”

罗曼于是安下心来，无意识地撒娇一般蹭了蹭马里斯比利的胸膛，马里斯比利的动作十分温柔，罗曼几乎想不起来刚才他是如何被粗暴地插着喉咙，又是如何被迫在高潮中挣扎了十几分钟了，他的体力支撑不起他思考刚才的过程，只能倚靠着马里斯比利，感受着后穴再次被轻柔地撑开。

有什么液体从身体的深处滑落出来，罗曼已经提不起劲为这个去害羞了，他昏昏沉沉地漂浮在热水里，将自己的一切都交由马里斯比利掌控，他的友人温柔地用两根手指插进他的后穴，撑开穴口，让热水进入柔嫩的甬道，将自己射入的精液带出来。

水温对于体内细嫩的软肉来说有些过高了，罗曼挣动了一下，但强行让疲劳的肉体动起来的难受程度远远超过了他可以忍耐的水温，他于是又沉寂下去，任由马里斯比利将他抱在怀里，一只手撑开他的穴口，另一只手按住他的小腹。

“唔……别……”罗曼一只手搭在他小腹上的手背上，却反被抓着按住自己的肚腹，稍稍用力划着顺时针的圈子轻揉。

生殖腔内积存的精液再次被挤出来一波，那感觉十分怪异，罗曼勉强睁开眼睛，白浊的液体从他两腿之间漂浮上来，视觉效果非常精彩，他脸上被水汽蒸得发红，连他自己也不知道自己是否在害羞。

这时马里斯比利伸进第三根手指，将穴口更扩大了一点，罗曼轻轻吸了口气，听到身后的人发问：“怎么了？”

三根手指将未贴合的内壁再度分开，温热的水流跟着手指一起涌了进去，虽说精液流了出来，但体内的饱胀感却没有减轻多少，罗曼说不出表达自己复杂感受的长句子，只能哼唧了一声：“难受……”

贴着他小腹的手又加了点力道，残余的精液混合着水流反冲了出来，罗曼喘息着：“够、够了，不需要那么……嗯，过会儿回去吃药就……”

他说话声音逐渐消失，半晌才道：“为、为什么我又……嗯啊~”

马里斯比利像是笑了一声又像是没有，他在罗曼身后稍稍直起了背，握住他悄然挺立起来的阴茎：“Omega发情期的正常现象。”

他轻柔地握着罗曼的性器，从背后轻轻在他后颈的腺体上落下一个轻吻：“没关系，不用再做一整套标记了，发泄出来就好。”

“唔。”

罗曼低头看着下身，相比起被Alpha插入占有，现下这样温吞而细密的快感令他感到昏昏欲睡的舒适，如果不是三根手指还插在他的后穴里，他可能会直接昏睡过去。

他宁愿昏睡过去，随着时间过去和体力的恢复，刚才在标记中的记忆也回到了他的脑中，最令他羞耻的显然是他在头脑不清醒的时候连声喊着马里斯比利“Master”的记忆，就连现在他一张口，下意识也是想要喊出御主而不是他朋友的名字。

那或许能用马里斯比利的名字比Master要更拗口来解释。罗曼这样安慰自己，马里斯比利发现他在走神，喊了他一声：“Cas……阿其曼……抱歉，我……”

罗曼光是听到前两个音节就浑身一抖，被一边称呼Caster一边彻底插入生殖腔的记忆浮现出来，他后穴再次涌出一股热流，前端也吐出半透明的液体。

“别……哈啊……别再那么叫我了……”罗曼觉得自己浑身都在发烧，马里斯比利再次道了歉，作为代替，他改口道：“阿其曼。”

罗曼应了一声，马里斯比利又喊了一声：“阿其曼”。

“什么？唔……”

马里斯比利用拇指在他的性器顶端的小孔上轻轻撩拨着，然后在他耳边喊他的姓氏：“阿其曼”。

“马里斯比利……哈啊……”在他回应的同时，他称呼名字的那个人含住了他的耳垂，煽情而又细密地舔舐过耳廓。

“怎么突然……嗯唔。”

“想快点让你射出来。”马里斯比利道，从罗曼的角度只能看到他散乱的白发，因为姿势的关系落在自己的肩膀，这让他再度产生了一些倒错的恍惚感。

“为什……”罗曼突然住了口，抵在他后背上的东西清楚地昭示了为什么马里斯比利想尽快解决。

罗曼仔细品味了一下自己内心骤然生出的情感，觉得自己可能明白了害怕是什么滋味。

“要……再做一次吗？”他吞了口口水。

马里斯比利反问他：“你想要再做一次吗？阿其曼？”

怀中的青年没有说话，白皙的皮肤被热水浸成了粉红色，薄薄的耳朵红到透明，马里斯比利也不说话了，手指有技巧地在柔软的甬道里抠挖着，刺激前列腺的同时亲吻着他的耳朵。

罗曼被他弄得很快再次发出了甜腻的呻吟声，由于被标记过，信息素的味道淡了很多，只让人嗅到微妙的甜味，与他发出的呻吟相得益彰。罗曼敏锐地察觉到抵住他背的东西似乎又涨大了一点，他下意识反手去摸，关心道：“你……嗯~不要紧吗？”

马里斯比利言简意赅：“不用担心，阿其曼，我可以忍。”

罗曼总不会真的让他忍，尽管身体叫嚣着疲劳过度需要休息，他还是说：“可……嗯~可以再做……哈啊~我不要紧~”

“你已经很累了。”马里斯比利活动着双手，罗曼立时喘息声加大，说不出完整的话来，他执着地反手摸着那个曾插入他身体最深处的地方，说：“可以……啊嗯~用手……唔……嘴巴也……哈啊~”

“那就试试其他的方式吧。”马里斯比利将他重新抱起来，翻了个身让他扶住浴池边缘，毫无防备的姿势让罗曼不安，他忐忑地回头，确认道：“其他的方式？”

“啊，其他的方式。”他的表情让马里斯比利笑了出来，安抚性地摸了摸他的头发：“别担心，不会插进去的。”

“我相信你……哈啊……只是……”

“恐惧、不安，以至于怀疑，是人类的特权，你可以好好体会这份情感。”马里斯比利拍了拍他的大腿，指示着：“把腿并起来。”

罗曼将腿并拢，不解道：“这些……嗯……都是负面的……”

“是的。”马里斯比利从身后拥住了他，有什么粗大的东西一点点钻过他并拢的大腿根，贴着他的阴囊摩擦着向前挺进，罗曼起了半身鸡皮疙瘩，他绷紧了神经，错觉自己再一次被插入体内。

而马里斯比利还在他耳边说话：“人类会产生负面情感，但是他们会跨越过去，然后勇敢、安心、信任……这些是需要对比才会出现的词语，没有恐惧，也不会有克服恐惧的勇敢，没有怀疑，也不会有跨越怀疑的信任。”

他一边说着，一边将阴茎插到了底，保持着稳定的频率在罗曼并起来的大腿根部来回摩擦，细嫩的皮肉很快被他磨得发红，罗曼气息不稳地喘着：“你……哈啊……你说得对，是我……嗯唔……想得……啊！”

他实在没什么力气，扶在池边的手猛地一滑，亏得马里斯比利提早揽住了他，否则他就会一头栽进水池里去，说不定还会磕到头。

马里斯比利带着明显笑意的声音从他背上传来：“还是专心一点，这些明天再聊吧。”

需要专心在何处不言自明，罗曼闭上了嘴巴，感受着并紧的腿间被不断挤开，比他的要粗大不止一圈的阴茎不时会因为角度的关系与他自己的相互摩擦，他只闭了一会儿就按捺不住地张口喘息，水面随着他们的动作荡着波浪，轻轻击打在两人腿间。

明明没有插入，快感却依旧如潮水一般涌了上来，罗曼无意识地迎合着马里斯比利的动作，很快就没有抵抗力地射了出来，双膝一软，彻底没了力气。

马里斯比利仍然在他腿间磨蹭着，罗曼想努力把腿重新并拢，可他现在连站立都需要马里斯比利搀扶，没有了限制的范围，好几次马里斯比利的阴茎都直接插进了他的臀缝里，在穴口轻轻磨蹭过，带出一点润泽的黏液。

但马里斯比利既然说过不会再做，罗曼也就相信他，随便马里斯比利摆弄身体，换了个姿势让他趴在池边，揉捏着他的两瓣屁股，夹紧了阴茎抽插。

他咕哝了一声，深深觉得自己现在的模样应当很奇怪，明明已经射过好几次，阴茎还处于高潮后的不应期，被揉捏着臀瓣，夹着阴茎磨蹭穴口，后穴的水却怎么也止不住，被注满过精液的生殖腔内隐隐发热，不是由于全身泡在热水里，而是更为奇怪的热法。

时间像是被拉得极漫长，细微的快感层层叠叠地堆积起来，疲累的身体却已经无法再对此作出反应，比起性事上的愉快更期望休憩，罗曼在昏昏欲睡间感受到什么东西洒在自己露出水面的脊背上，轻轻颤抖了一下。

柔软的毛巾浸了热水，将背上的什么东西擦去了，罗曼迷迷糊糊地动弹了一下，被温软的什么碰了下额头。

全身都被仔细地清洗过，又被灌了一杯漱口水，罗曼稍稍清醒了几分，吐掉柠檬味儿的漱口水，然后兜头披上了干燥的浴巾，擦干了身上的水迹后被抱上了床铺。

床单和被子不知什么时候被换过，罗曼一沾上柔软的床铺就像睡觉，马里斯比利却不许他就这样睡下去，罗曼费力地睁开眼睛：“Ma……马里斯比利……”

“把这个喝了。”披散着一头白发的青年递给他两颗药片，手里拿着半杯水。

“我想……睡觉……”罗曼握着那两枚药片，再次合上了眼皮，马里斯比利态度却很强硬：“阿其曼，很快，喝一口水的时间而已，吃完再睡。”

“这是什么……”罗曼再次睁开眼睛，嘟哝着，但还是把药片塞进嘴里，就着马里斯比利的手喝了口水，把药一口咽了下去。

然后马里斯比利才回答他：“避孕药。”

重又闭上眼睛的青年只是唔了一声：“这样啊……也对……”天体科的君主看起来年轻，但女儿都那么大了，还有个出色的弟子，这种年纪了可不能再容许一个意外出生的……

马里斯比利叹了口气，用手指轻轻梳理着吹干后蓬松得像羊毛一样的橘粉色卷发，其主人呼吸声已经平稳下来，甜甜圈的味道被稀释，但对马里斯比利来说还是过于甜蜜了。

“那可不对啊……”他无声地叹道，视线移到罗曼露在被子外面的手臂上，在唯一的观众也陷入睡眠的当下，那张浮现出温和笑意的脸庞难得地冷却下来，浅金色的眸子看上去不再像是满月，而像是金属一样显得尖锐而凛冽。

他注视着沉睡中的青年的手臂，套在左手中指上的戒指泛着冷冷的光彩。

他将被子盖了上去。

真是碍眼。


End file.
